Daddy's Little Girl
by eskalations
Summary: A new addition to the Fitzherbert family should be a good thing right? Well according to Juliet this is her worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A "Tangled" Oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

"Juliet!" I heard a little boy's voice yell frantically from down the hall of the palace. Quickly I dropped the book I had been reading and sprinted barefoot down the hall to the source of the yelling.

I'm the princess of Corona, my parents are Eugene and Rapunzel Fitzherbert. At 14 years old I'm only 5'3" with long dark brown hair and big emerald eyes that shined everytime I heard the beginnigs of an adventure. My parents have been King and Queen for 5 years now, my grandparents of course still live in the palace with us.

My Mother spent the first 18 years of her life locked away in a tower, never even knowing she was a princess and my Father was an orphan turned to thief who went by the name of Flynn Rider, the Kingdom's most elusive thief. Ofcourse the most unlikely couple crossed paths and with a few swings of her frying pans Mother was able to convince Father to show her to her dream...and the rest as they say is history. I was born a year after their marriage and 8 years later they had my younger brother Noah who is currently in front of our parent's door crying his eyes out with my Grandparents sitting in the hall chairs trying to calm him down.

"Noah?" I asked worriedly reaching him out of breath but looking him over once looking for any signs of injury. All he did was wrap his tiny little arms around my neck and hug me tightly. Looking questioningly over at my Grandparents I realized quickly what was going on."Mother went into labor?" Their nods answered my question and I gave my little brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Noah...it's going to be ok...in a few hours were going to have another sibling," I whispered in his ear sitting down on the tiled floor and placing him in my lap both his arms still wrapped tightly around my neck.

"I know...I'm just scared," He answered sniffling and crying silently into my shoulder, causing the purple sleeve to turn a darker shade from the tears.

"Well what are you scared of?" I asked taking Noah's grip from around my neck and gently whipping the tears from his face.

"When the new baby comes...were going to be forgotten..." He trailed off and the tears began falling again, Grandma beckoned him over and he ran and crawled into her lap where she instantly craddled him. Grandfather watched me with a worried expression as I calculated what my younger brother had just said.

We could be forgotten...No...No we couldn't Mom and Dad would never do that to us. I mean ofcourse the first week of Noah's life mom had been a bit caught up in caring for him but my Father paid just as much attention to me as he always had.

I have always been the Daddy's girl. My father and I did everything together from reading to swordfighting to horseback riding...you name it.  
My mother is amazing, don't get me wrong but I just don't have much in common with her. Dad and I always were joking around about things and I loved hearing about the adventures he had when he was a thief.

But what if this baby was a girl? Would that mean that I would be replaced? Would everyone ignore me do to the fact that their was a new little princess?

We sat in silence for hour everyone deep in thought, and the more time that went by the more I dreaded meeting my new as dawn was arriving their was a cry from the inside of the room and Grandmother shook Noah gently awake from his position in her lap, I stood up and stretched sore from sitting on the tile for hours without barely moving.

I waited for the doors to be opened, and I was secretly hoping they never would, that the last 9 months had just been a bad dream...but the odds of that happening were very slim. I shouldn't even be worrying this much I mean there is only a 50% chance that my worst nightmare could be the child in there.

The door creaked and I jumped slightly at the noise but noting the look of sheer joy on my Father's face I could tell that my nightmare had come true. His brown eyes were sparkling and his brown hair was slightly disheveled along with his black vest but nothing to wipe that joy off of his face.

"It's a girl!" He said excitedly as both of my grandparents and Noah smiled at him and went closer to see if they could be welcomed in to see the little girl. My Father moved aside for them to enter and I took the oppurtunity to quickly retreat down the hall to my chambers. My father used to look at me that way, his little girl. But apprently I didn't have that role in his life anymore.

Ten minutes later I sat on on of the ledges of the castle high above the town and overlooking the water that surrounded the kingdom's capital. I usually wasn't allowed up here without my father, but today I just needed time to myself and I did not want him here with me. The sun was beginning to rise, purple was being replaced by dull reds and oranges just anticipating the moment that little slip of yellow peaked its way over the line of I played with the lace on the end of the purple dress I was wearing and tried holding in the tears. I really was being immature...and overly emotional.

But there was just some kind of fear that kept tearing at my hearts...the fear of being forgotten...of being replaced.

"You know...the first time I came up here in the end led me to your mother?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the deep sounds of a man's voice, one I knew well and the last voice I wanted to hear right now.

"Yeah...I do know I believe I have been told that story about a million times...or have you already forgotten that?" I said the last part quietly so low that I doubt he even heard but turning around and seeing the almost pained expression on his face, I bet he did. Earlier his face had been so full of life, had I really been the one to steal that joy? See I already was a terrible daughter.

Sighing he began to walk over the ledge I was sitting on and sat down next to me running a hand through his hair."Might as well tell me what's wrong now Juliet...before your Mom get's a hold of you" I had to smile a tad at that, whenever you were sad in my household Mother would go out of her way just to bring back the smile to your face, but I began to frown as I realized that right now my frown was probably the last thing on her mind.

"Nothings wrong," I stated grumpily crossing my arms still staring stubbornly off into the horizon. Maybe if I was lucky he would become so annoyed with me he would leave.  
Another part of me wished that he wouldn't leave.

Scoffing my Father wrapped his arm around my shoudlers "Now Julie...I know that something is wrong...the second I walked out of that door you took off like you had seen a ghost...in fact you were as pale as one too," Julie. That was the nickname only my Father called me. I remained silent still."Well if you aren't going to tell me...then...then...I guess I will just have to smoulder it out of you!" I rolled my eyes at his exclamation and unfolded my arms.

"Ohhh...don't go through such drastic measures..." I told him sarcastcally looking over at him and finally looking into his eyes. What I saw stopped me in my tracks of saying yet another snide comment.  
Those brown eyes that had been so full of joy earlier were looking at me with concern yet underneath it all you could see the love he held for me.  
"Look I..." Wringing my hands nervously and a bit out of guilt I looked downwards at my dangling feet and the still sleeping village.

"...you know you would never be replaced right?" I heard him whisper and I looked up shocked that he had seen right through me, I mean my father isn't the best at reading people.

"How did you...?" I asked him quietly replaying all my actions through my mind, I had never really given away the reasons behind my instant bad mood.

"I saw the look you gave me when I walked out of the room...the second you saw my smiling face...you knew what was going on, you knew what was behind those doors. I could tell by the hurt expression you gave me before walking away...that you felt that you were being replaced...that you had never seen that kind of joy on my face," I stared at him my mouth opened wide.  
Here I was thinking I had snuck away from everyone, when one of the most oblivious people I know could see my concerns and fears.

Was I really THAT obvious?

I could feel the moisture on my cheeks before I could register what was going on. The tears came fast and my dad reached out to my cheek catching them.  
"You'll always be my little girl Julie...no matter what happens or who tries to change it..." With that I finally broke down and we hugged right on the ledge but nether of us feared falling.  
"If it makes you feel any better...your sister already won't let me hold her...she's quite fond of her mom," I had to smile a watery smile at that. Maybe she was going to be Mommy's Girl.

"What did Noah think?" I asked remembering how distraught he had been right when Mother went into labor.

"Well when we showed her to him this is what he said "This is totally stupendous!" I giggled at the words my little brother had choosen, ofcourse he was trying to be like his father.

"I think...I want to meet her," I quietly told my father a touch of fear still in my voice.

"I think you need to," And with that the sun finally peaked over the horizon and we made our way off the roof.

"Rapunzel...someones here to meet her sister," My father said as he held my hand and peaked into the bedroom him and my mother shared. Looking back at me I received an encouraging smile, but that didn't stop the shaking in my hands and butterflies in my stomach.

What if she looked like me? Exactly like me! Then what? I wouldn't even be the only me still.

But seeing the encouraging look on my father's face I pushed those nerves down as he opened the doors wider pulling me in with him.

My Grandparents both beaming stood on one side of the king bed in the corner of the room, where my mother sat admist the ruby red silken sheets, tired yet looking down lovingly at a little blanket clad bundle. Beside her lay Noah under the covers already fast asleep a small smile on his face.

Taking a few awkward steps in everyone seemed to register our entrance. I looked down at my barefeet and thought of bolting from the room when my father squeezed my hand and began pulling me towards the bed.

My mother looked up at me and I could see concern come to her wide emerald eyes that we shared. I gave a small smile and my Dad and I stopped at the side of the bed where Noah wasn't resting.  
"Hello Darling...are you alright?" She asked me one hand craddling the bundle while the other gently patted my still slightly wet cheek. I just nodded trying to take a look at the little human concealed by the bundle."Would you like to see her?" Mother asked excitedly and before I could answer she was patting the bed next to her, I took a seat timidly tucking my knees under me. "Here!" She passed me the warm bundle and I looked down.

Cocooned in the blankets was a tiny baby girl, her fist curled and eyes open. The color was a very dark blue, which usually meant a child would have brown eyes, they looked exactly like Noah's had when he was born. She had long eyelashes and you could tell she was going to favor our mother as she already had her mouth and nose, where as Noah and I favored our Father. But what shocked me more then the fact that she wasn't even crying but just staring at the world around her, was that I could see a lock of blonde hair from inside the blanket.

"Mom?" I whispered out of shock wondering if the child in my hands would have the ability to heal just like my mother had.

"Don't worry...already tried...she does not have magic hair," My mom whispered in my ear watching my expression as I looked at my younger sister.

"What's her name?" I asked curiously looking up at my parents who both shared the same look at eachother.

"We hadn't picked one out yet...do you have any ideas?" My Father asked timidly as he wrapped one of his arms around my mother's shoulders. My grandparents smiled at me seeing the instant smile that spread out on my face.

"Well...how about...Adeline Rose?" I asked the both of them as they both nodded their heads in approval.

"Now...let's see if she is going to want to come to Daddy now...come here Adeline," My father took the little girl in his arms the second she looked up she began to cry. Rolling his eyes he gave her to my mom who was giggling and came over to me wrapping his arms around my shoudlers and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"See nothing to worry about," He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but smile.

Yeah...nothing to worry about.

A/N#2: What did you think?(I went back and edited.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I decided to add a short chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tangled" or the characters...they belong to Disney.

I remember the day I realized I had a secret that must be kept from everyone, I was 7 and I had a nightmare.

*Nightmare*

It was cold and dark, I couldn't figure out where I was,  
the room was musty and seemed like it hadn't been opened to the fresh air in years.

"I'm in a room," I whimpered to myself as the fear kicked in, where was Mommy and Daddy? Why aren't they here?

"Momma?...Daddy?" I asked the empty space in front of me, then there was a sound and the swish of fabric. A lady with dark black curls and big grey eyes that looked menacingly down at my small body emerged from the darkness a light suddenly creeping through what I presumed was a roof.  
"Yes my flower?" She cooed in a semi-sweet semi-menacing voice causing me to shiver and cringe away from her as she began walking towards me slowly her hand reaching out as if to touch my hair.

"Your not my mommy!" I yelled at her feeling the tears welling up and the fear rising in my stomach to the point that it hurt.  
I wanted to scream but something told me that no one would hear me.

"Ofcourse I am...Who else could be?" She asked me drawing nearer and getting a possive glimmer in her solemn eyes. Reaching me my feet wouldn't move as if they were stuck to the hard floor beneath me. Gently, she took the pieces of my brown hair into her hand and smiling.

"Sing to me flower?" She asked looking up at me expectantly, I had no clue what it was she wanted me to sing so I gave her a look of discomfort resting my gaze on my feet.

"You won't sing...for me?" She demanded taking her hand and slapping me so hard that it caused me to slide across the floor to the other side of the dark room. I couldn't feel anything no, I was numb.

Looking over at the woman I realized she was gone, and I curled myself into a small ball whimpering. Something caught my eye though.

Swirled all around the room was long brown hair, and it was attached to my head. I had about 70 feet of hair. This for some reason scared me even more then the weird lady.

"Were going away from here!" I jumped up in fright as the black haired lady appeared again pulling me along to a door that had suddenly been open on the floor.

"No! Noooo!" I screamed out finally finding my voice and using it at full force. I clawed the ground as she grabbed my ankles, and with that didn't work, my hair.

Tears were flowing consistently now and all I could do was grab onto anything in my path and scream with all my might.

"Juliet!" A voice screamed though it sounded familiar I didn't stop screaming, I just couldn't. I didn't want to be taken somewhere with this lady who claimed she was my mother.

"Juliet!" I heard the voice yell again, and this time I could tell who it was. It was Daddy! He had come to rescue me!

"Daddy!" I screamed as I watched him crawl through the window that was casting strange shadows across the room as the sun began to set. He looked relieved to see me his hazel eyes shining thankfully as he tried to reach out for me.  
Suddenly though, he was on the floor his hands gripping his sides.

"No!" I screamed as the women took the dagger out of my father's back and kicked him in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain. Then all his movement stopped and he was completly pale.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I was dragged by the hair down a tunnel of nothing.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*End Nightmare*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up drenched in sweat and screaming my head off vaguely aware of two people shaking me and trying to calm me down.

"Juliet!" Both my parents kept saying over and over again but I couldn't hold in the sobs that made my body shake and I definatly couldn't stop the tears that seemed to run endlessly down my face.

I looked at both of my parents still whimpering and realized that I was back in my room in the palace safe and sound. My parents had on their night clothes hair messed up from sleep and worried looks in both their eyes.

My breathing came fast as I began recalling the nightmare and fearing going to sleep ever again, I just couldn't.

"Juliet..." My father whispered taking me into his arms realizing that whatever nightmare I had just had, was truly that, a nightmare.  
I nuzzled my face into his chest crying even harder remembering what had happened to him in my dream, mother just kept patting my hair and trying to console me.

"There was this women...and flower...and hair!...and then you!...then the dark tunnel...then then...then...!" I just couldn't go on any further, the words wern't able to form and I didn't want to remember any of it.

"Juliet...a women?" Daddy asked looking down at me his eyes pained and worried as he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek. Nodding I wiped my hand across my nose finally calming down a bit and taking a few deep breaths.

"Yes...she had dark black curly hair...and grey eyes...they were solemn and possesive and she had the strangest look everytime she looked at my hair" I gasped touching my head and seeing that my normal haircut was still in place,  
a few inches below my shoulders and not 70 feet long.

Mother looked at my father frightened for a minute, both shared the same look on their face.

Finally I was able to explain the whole dream to them, and with every sentence their eyes seemed to get wider and wider,  
at first I thought it was just because of the horror of the story but as I went on I realized their was something else bugging them.

"Julie...that women...she was...my mo-gothel" My mother quickly said her mouth still agape and emerald eyes wide,  
shining with the beginning of tears recalling her past.

I knew some of the things about my mother's past,  
she was locked in a tower by a women who claimed she was her mother, but that was pretty much it.

Daddy seemed to notice the look in my Mother's eyes then looked down at me sadly. "Sweetie it's late, you need to go back to sleep."

Shaking my head vigorously I began to feel the tears well up again behind the barrier of my eyes at the thought of seeing the inside of my eyelids and then dreaming of that creepy room again.

Mother had been silent for a few minutes watching me carefully then taking me into her arms, cradling me like a baby, she leaned against my headboard.  
Daddy soon sat beside her wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

"Would you like if I sang you a lullaby?" Her whisper was quiet as she stroked my hair, nodding I clutched tightly to her realizing that I was already getting sleepy again but I did not want to fall unconscious.

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your powers shine,"

I began feeling a strange feeling, it made me feel warm and light and calm, my mother and father's eyes were wide with surprise but she didn't stop singing.

"Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,"

I could see a dull glow in the reflection of my Father's hazel eyes but looking around I didn't see anything casting a glow in my room except for the white moonlight pooring through my curtains dancing in the summer breeze.

"Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine."

"Oh no..." My mother let out a shaky breath as her hand weaved it's way through my brown locks, giving her a questioning look she put her hand over her mouth choking back what sounded like a sob.

"Sweetie...we have something to show you..." Daddy whispered in my ear as he played with a loose lock of hair on my forehead, still feeling completly out of the loop I asked the question I had originally wanted to ask.

Quietly Mother began to sing the song softly to me again and I was tempted to close my eyes but Dad's hand was in front of my face with a few locks of hair, when she reached the second line of the song my hair began to glow a soft golden hue. My emerald eyes opened in shock as the strange feeling took over again and I watched the light coarse through my hair. I hadn't even realized Mother had stopped singing until my hair stopped glowing.

"What?..." I asked disbelievingly gripping the hair in front of my face and examining it closely trying to figure out what had just taken place, my knuckles turned deathly white as I squeezed the strands.

"That's the reason I was kidnapped when I was younger...my hair." Mother whispered to me gently prying my tiny fingers off my hair and settling them into my lap. I curled closer to her still freaked out from what just happened. Daddy gave me a sympathetic look and pushed the hair gently away from my face.

"Then why don't you have it now?" I asked her looking up, emerald meeting emerald, as the look of sadness in both our eyes became more pronounced.

"Because when my hair was cut it lost the ability to do that...but your's works differently," Was the reply I received, so that's why my mother's hair has never grown, why she doesn't have to get haircuts like my father and I.

"Can it do anything else?" I asked curiously now interested in the quality of my hair and gently playing with the ends of it, Daddy chuckled as I got frusterated with the plan piece of brown hair and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Maybe...but the time will come for us to show you that, but for now you have to realize that this is a huge secret and that no one can know about it, or else they might try to do to you what Gothel did to me..." Mother's eyes were solemn for the first time ever, she was being completly serious, looking on stunned all I could do was nod.

"I promise mom, but why do we have...or had the ability?" She just smiled at me and kissed my cool forehead, whipping the hair away from it.

"Another story...for another time...Now it's time for the little princess to go back to sleep..." Daddy smiled at me as I yawned and snuggled in between them. Mother began to stroke my hair and sing, the now familiar feeling came back, and I welcomed the warmth completly floating into a dream of sunlight.

A/N#2: Ehhh not my best work. But still please review and give me some ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N#1: Randomly came to mind.

"Juliet!" Why is it that everyone enjoys screaming my name around here? Sighing I marked the page I was on in my book and looked up to see my little brother, Noah with a red mark on his forehead.

Noah was 10 now and had grown-up into a basically carbon copy of my Father, aside from the fact he had my mother's button nose. He was getting to be tall too, already 5'1".

I was 18 now, still short the same height I have been since I was 12. I look like my father, but I have my mother's mouth and hair and eyes. My personality is timid yet confident and always looking for a good adventure.

In my house I'm always the peacemaker, when someone is fighting it's me they complain to. Which is probably was Noah is standing in front of me.

"What is it this time Noah?" I asked exasperated as my brother opened his mouth to relay a long story.

"I was minding my own buisness in my room when Adeline came up and asked me to play dollies with her, I told her no because real men do not play with those toys and then..."  
Pausing for suspense my eyes widened with overexagerated anticipation. Noah was always overdramatic, just like Dad.

"She hit me over the head with a frying pan!" I burst out laughing as his little face turned into a frown at my unexistent concern.

"Noah! Who taught her stuff like that?" I asked through the giggles as I wiped the tears from my eyes and wiped my hands on my ruby red floor length dress.

"Not me!" He shouted grabbing my hands "Come on...we have to stop her before she strikes again!"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and let him pull me from the warm sitting room to the cold hallway, our feet sounding off from the stones below. I took a look out of one of the windows and saw my Mother and Father taking a stroll out in the gardens without a care in the world. Sometimes...I feel like I'm the parent.

"I think she's in the library now..." Noah whispered as he tip toed closer to the library door, I gazed at him suspiciously...why was he acting so scared.

"Noah? You aren't scared are you?" I asked amused at the abashed look on his face.

"Me? Pshhh nahhh!" Running his hands through his hair he attempted to smoulder but it just did not work.

"Come on Noah..." I sighed taking the last few steps to the door and grasping my hand around the cold iron knob.

"AHHHH!" I yelled turning around making Noah jump about three feet back and clutch his chest tightly, breathing heavily.  
Shaking my head and laughing I clutched my stomach at his reaction. "Oh Noah..." I sighed as he glared back at me his eyes still filled with fear, his little pink tongue sticking out.

"Just open the door..." Noah grumbled crossing his arms over his chest ruffling the black vest, the almost exact outfit as my father's.

Gripping the knob again I actually opened the library door, walking into the bright cheery room with books laying on the various desk around the rooms and shelves filled with all kinds of books lining the walls and falling in columns. The biggest library in the kingdom.

"Addie?" I asked peeking around one of the shelves and being met with about 7 books spread across the floor all open.

"Where...is she?" Noah asked from behind me arms still crossed and looking around suspiciously.

"Maybe she's not...OWWWW!" I yelled suddenly as I was hit on the back of the head with an object that made a loud clank. Falling to the ground I rolled over on my side and turned to see who the culprit had been.

Adeline stood there, her blonde curls waving halfway down her back, small body poised to attack, in her hand was a frying pan. Then it hit me...a thought...not the frying pan.

"Is the reason you are running around with a frying pan because your getting your first haircut today?" I asked her as she glared at me clutching the frying pan tighter.  
"They are not cutting my hair!" So it hadn't been about him playing dollies with her, it was all about the haircut.  
Adeline was 4 but she was very smart for her age, she was also very fast, but Addie was different from Noah and I. She was my Mom made over, the personality and the looks, but she also had a defensive side and was always trying to get her way, don't get me wrong she's not a spoiled brat just the family baby, I guess if I was I would be the same way.  
"Addie...everyone has to get their haircut at sometime..." I sighed standing up and brushing off my dress, carefully watching as Addie tightened her grip on the kitchen utensil again, her brown eyes squinted into little slits.  
"Well...not me!" She exclaimed running past me and down one of the many columns of books. I looked after her shocked at how fast she was then turned to Noah who had been just standing there this whole time.  
"Well...after her!" I told him as we both took off sprinting past row after row trying to find our little sister. I had to be careful running in my dress though because I had a high risk of faceplanting if I tripped over the fabric.  
Finally on about the fifth row I found her, blonde curls bouncing frying pan still swung over her shoulder, looking behind her she saw me. Running she turned the corner running along one of the rows of books against the wall.  
Suddenly I got an idea, I ran after her but when I reached the latter that was laughing against the wall and climbed up to the third bar, thanking the servants who worked in here that this one had wheels on the bottom.  
Pushing off of one of the shelves I began to roll down the long walkway until I was right behind Addie. Swiftly I picked her up and clunged her next to me as she wiggled and tried to get out of my grasp.  
"Juliet! Look out!" I heard Noah yell but it was to late, I looked up and we were headed right towards another shelf.  
"Bang!" Crashing into the books they began to tumble to the ground and on top of us. They wern't huge books but they did hurt, accidently I let go of my little sister and she was already sprinting for the door.  
"Noah!" I yelled as she passed right by him but he didn't move to get her, standing up I realized a pain in my ankle.  
"Owww!" I gasped as I clutched my now swollen ankle, I guess one of the books had landed on it, or I had fallen on it wrong.  
"Juliet are you ok?" Noah asked coming over to me, his rough hand grabbing mine and pulling me to a standing position.

"Yeah...we have to catch Addie," We began to run towards the door well I had to limp, but when we reached the hall we could still hear Addie's feet pattering against the floor, near the front of the palace.

"Come on!" Noah yelled as he took off down the hall, I didn't follow right away though.

Looking down at my ankle I realized it had a slight purplish tinge, and had to groaned. I probably had injured it pretty bad.

Limping I went the way that Noah had, turning corner after corner, and coming out to the main hallway that lead to the grand entrance.

"Addie? Why do you have that?" I heard my Mother's voice say from up ahead, turning the last corner I just had to laugh at the scene in front of me.

Noah and Adeline were glaring at eachother, arms crossed and pouts on their faces. Addie still held onto the frying pan in one of her tiny hands, and Noah had another bump on his forehead. This is so typically my family.

"Nothing Momma," Adeline said sweetly as she flashed her hazel eyes up at our Mother, she looked absolutly innocent but my parents didn't believe it especially after looking at Noah's head.

"Addie..." Daddy said warningly pushing his hair back as he crouched down to take the kitchen utensil from the little girl, no one had even noticed me yet.

"No!" Adeline screamed at him clutching it to her chest when he tried to take it away. She ran over to Mom and hugged her legs looking up at her.

Yes...Addie is still a Mommy's Girl.

"She doesn't want to get a haircut..." I told them a slight smile on my face despite the pain in my ankle. Both looked up at me with a bit of disbelief on your face.

"Oh Addie stop this nonsense...haircuts aren't scary and they are certainly not a reason to carry a frying pan around," My mother scolded as she picked the little girl up and fixing her little purple dress, which had once been mine. Prying the pan from her hands, Adeline pouted as my Mother walked past us and took Addie to get her haircut.

"Juliet?" I turned to see Noah looking at me concerned, I nodded for him to continue. "Your ankle looks really bad are you sure your ok?"

I nodded and walked over to my father and brother but couldn't mask the pain on my face as each step hurt more than the other.

Dad looked at me concerned and smoothed my brown hair back.

"Ohhh Juliet you try to keep the peace and your the one to get hurt," I could tell he was trying to keep things lighthearted but one look at my ankle and his face fell, he hugged me close to him.

"Dad I'm fine...really!" I tried brushing it off like someone would say to a bruise but even my brother didn't buy it.

"Come on Julie..." Dad said as he put one of my arms around his shoulder and Noah put my other arm over his.

"But...I don't like the doctor..." I sighed as they practically dragged me down the hall, Noah snorted.

"Right now I don't care as long as you don't hit me over the head with a frying pan!" I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair with the hand on his shoulder.

"No promises"

A/N#2: Random! But please review! 


End file.
